The Other Side
by AJgrl101
Summary: Short Dom/Letty one-shot set to Jason Derulo's "The Other Side".


**Just want to say a quick thank you to you guys for your continued support. This one-shot is slightly shorter than my others because the song repeats often and I didn't use the repeated lyrics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if you haven't, check out my other two stories _Trophy _and _Stay. _**

_**The Other Side by Jason Derulo**_

_In the beginning, I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chillin', smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer, soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over, and we would talk all afternoon_

Letty had always been the girl across the street. The one that knew her way around cars just as much as Dom did. The one with that never ending scowl on her face and an attitude to match. She was like another little sister, one that he kept watch on and _tried_ to keep out of trouble. But she was Letty Ortiz, trouble was in her blood.

She never liked shopping, unless it involved an Auto Shop, so she always coaxed Dom into keeping her company when Mia dragged her to one of her shopping mall trips.

_Dom and Letty groaned as Mia entered what had to be the fifteenth store of the day. They opted to stay outside instead of enduring her twenty questions about how the clothes looked on her. _

_Letty sighed and let her eyes wander. They landed on a photo booth and she smiled, grabbing Dom's hand and tugging him over to it. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked, allowing her to pull him over to the booth. _

"_Mia is going to be in there for a while." She answered, pulling the black curtain back and climbing into the booth. She turned her head towards him, patting the empty space beside her. "Come take some stupid pictures with me." _

_He chuckled at her choice of words and climbed into the booth beside her, pulling out his wallet to dispense the three dollars into the machine. Then he pulled the curtain closed and scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and smiling into the small camera._

And never would he have thought that the girl across the street, with her love of cars and feisty attitude, would ever turn into something more. And at first he didn't realize it, until one night when Leon questioned how Letty and Dom were both eating ice cream out of the carton when there was only one spoon.

_It was movie night in the Toretto house and while Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse were eating their own bags of popcorn, Dom retreated into the kitchen to pull a carton of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream from the freezer. He opened the carton and grabbed a single spoon, shuffling back into the living room and taking his spot next to Letty on the couch. _

_He shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, dropping the spoon back into the carton. Letty absentmindedly reached for the spoon and scooped out a spoonful for herself, holding the spoon back out to Dom who took it without a second thought and dropped it back into the carton._

_Leon turned to see both Dom and Letty with their mouths full of ice cream. "Are you both eating ice cream right now?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at the two of them. _

_Letty made a face at him. "Yeah?" She mumbled with her mouth still full._

"_But," He said, pointing his finger at the ice cream carton. "There's only one spoon."_

_Their eyes fell down to rest on the ice cream carton, the single spoon sticking out of it. They slowly looked back up at each other, both of them shrugging their shoulders before continuing to share the ice cream, neither of them bothering to get another spoon._

And Tony was the first to comment on how much Letty came over and how they would spend all afternoon _and_ night talking in his room. But Tony had seen it coming way before it happened, and way before they ever thought it would.

"_It's just like she blames me for him leaving." Letty explained from her spot on Dom's bed. She was lying on her back with her arms behind her head, her eyes focused on the ceiling. _

_Dom sat beside her with his back against the headboard and arms behind his head as well, listening intently to the Latina's rants. _

_They had been in his room since early that afternoon. Letty had barged into the house with a look that could kill and Dom had immediately steered her away from the rest of them and up to his room before someone made a huge mistake and opened their mouth._

"_She thinks it would have mattered if I put up more of a fight when he told us he was joining the Army. But I got my strong headedness from him; he was going to do what he wanted no matter what I said." Her hand absentmindedly reached the for dog tags hanging around her neck._

"_Letty," Dom said, turning his head towards her. "Your dad made a brave decision. He was a good man and your mother should realize that. Nothing would have changed his mind because he felt that it was something he needed to do, and I'm sure it meant a lot to him that you supported him." _

_She turned her head on the pillow, meeting Dom's eyes. Smiling a small smile she sat up and patted his leg. "Thanks, Toretto. You always know what to say." _

"_Anytime, Let."_

_She slid off the bed, stretching her limbs before turning back to him. "Come on, I'm starving and I smell your Dad's cooking."_

_He chuckled and followed her down to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Tony in the doorway of the kitchen. _

"_You were up there for a while." He commented, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe._

"_We were just talking, Pops." Dom replied. _

_Tony smiled. "I know, son." _

_Dom furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. His dad always had this look in his eyes like he knew something he didn't, and he saw that look in his eyes right now._

"_You two seem to be doing that a lot these days."_

_Dom opened his mouth to protest, but closed it once he realized his father was right. He couldn't recall a time in the last few months that Letty hadn't come over and spent hours just __**talking **__with him in his bedroom. He hadn't noticed how much time he had been spending with the Latina, but he did know that he didn't mind one bit._

_Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And then you'll bite your lip, whisper and say_

"_We're going all the way"_

It was a late night after the races when Dom took Letty home and the others stayed behind for the after party at Hector's. They stocked up on liquor before heading home and locking themselves in Dom's bedroom. They sat cross legged on the floor, played truth or dare and took shots before Letty got impatient and downed the rest of one of the bottles.

"Truth." She said, placing the empty bottle on the floor.

He opened another bottle, pouring them both shots. "Do you feel it too?" He asked quietly, his eyes moving to meet hers.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Feel what?"

"This," He trailed off, searching for the right word. "_Attraction_ between us."

Letty moved her eyes away from his, her breath catching in her throat. "Um," She mumbled, exhaling heavily. "I uh, I thought that was just me." She answered, peeking at him from under her lashes.

His lips twitched into a small smile. "Nope."

She smiled along with him, picking up her shot and tipping it back quickly. He followed suit, muttering "Truth." and fixating his gaze on her as he waited.

"How long?" She asked, pouring their next round of shots.

"A few months now." He lifted the shot glass to his lips, downing its contents as she did the same with hers.

"Alright," He began refilling their glasses. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered boldly.

He smirked as he filled the glasses to the top, placing the bottle back on the floor and looking up at her. "I dare you to kiss me."

She kept the composure on her face, her eyes staring back into his. She grabbed her shot from the floor, pausing and signaling for him to grab his too, and they both tipped their shots back, emptying them and setting them aside. She slid across the floor, closer to him until their knees touched. "Come here," She whispered, leaning in closer to him.

He licked his lips, leaning in to meet her halfway.

She reached up to grasp the back of his neck with her hand, bringing his lips down on hers. She moved her lips against his slowly at first and gasped quietly when his hands settled on her hips and he lifted her onto his lap. Her legs fell apart to rest on either side of his hips and her hands traveled down to grip his biceps.

He kept a tight grip on her hips, moving his lips in sync with hers.

Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, caressing over his and she groaned when she felt him grow hard beneath her. She tore her mouth from his to pull his shirt over his head and placed her hands on his chest, dragging them down his chest and across his abs. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "We're going all the way, Toretto."

He growled lowly and tightened his grip on her as their lips met again.

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

The electricity between them was overpowering and they lost what little of a pace they had, their kisses becoming feverish and their hands grasping at whatever body parts they could find. His right hand knotted in her hair as he held her head in place, his other resting on her back. Her nails raked at his chest and abs, dug into his shoulders as her need for more took over. "Stand up." She said against his lips, before standing from his lap.

He stood and barely had enough time to register what she was doing before his pants pooled around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them and grabbed her hips again, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked backwards until his legs hit the bed. He claimed her lips once again as he sat down carefully on the bed, with Letty in his lap.

"You're overdressed." He said against her lips. He detached his lips from hers only to lift her shirt over her head and reach up to grasp her covered breasts in his hands. He felt her body press closer to him and he groaned loudly, mustering up enough restraint to pull his lips from hers. "Are you sure, Letty?"

She smirked as her hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra.

He watched, his eyes filled with lust, as the straps fell from her shoulders and she shrugged her arms out of them, her breasts revealed to him. He licked his lips at the sight, leaning forward to bury his face in her cleavage. She chuckled lightly at him as he lifted her once again and placed her body on the bed. He hovered over her as she crawled back towards the headboard, her thighs keeping him in place between her legs.

_I see that sexy look in your eyes, and I know_

_We ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight, kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

Her eyes were clouded over with lust as she watched him make his way back up to her lips.

He knew then that their "just friends" ploy was over. If they went through with this, and he damn sure wanted to, their relationship would change forever.

"Letty," He sighed, bringing his right hand up to cup her face in his palm. "You know this going to change everything."

"Kiss me, Papi." She whispered huskily after a slight nod of her head, her hand grasping the back of his neck again as he wasted no time in reconnecting their lips.

_This could be perfect, but we won't know unless we try_

_I know you're nervous, so just sit back and let me drive_

Letty groaned as the sunlight streamed in from the windows. She turned her head against the pillows and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt movement on the other side of the bed and her eyes shot open, her head turning slowly towards the movement. Her jaw fell open when her eyes met Dom's sleeping form. "Shit." She whispered to herself. She covered her face with her hands and squeezed her lips tightly together. She peeked through her fingers as if he would magically disappear from the bed and she sighed when he didn't, dropping her hands from her face.

She sat up slowly and swung her legs over the bed, freezing when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where you going?" Dom mumbled, attempting to pull her body back down onto the bed.

Letty stiffened at his touch, slipping out of his arm to search for her clothes on the floor.

Dom sat up in the bed, watching her with confusion on his face. "Letty,"

She ignored him and proceeded to get dressed, avoiding his eyes.

"Letty," He called again as she approached the door. "Letty, stop!" He shouted at her.

She paused in front of the door, her hand poised in mid air as she reached for the doorknob.

"Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Dom?" She snapped as she swung around to face him. "This should not have happened. End of discussion."

Dom sighed, slipping out of the bed and redressing himself in underwear and pants. "I'm glad it happened." He said, walking closer to her. "I've been wanting that for a while now."

Letty growled in frustration. "We can't do this!" She screamed at him. "It will never work."

"We won't know unless we try."

"Neither of us has ever been one for relationships, Dom. If we screw this up, we screw our friendship up forever." Her eyes met his in a silent plead. If there was one thing in the world she was afraid of, it was losing him. She could live the rest of her life as his best friend, it was enough for her. But to cross that line from friends to lovers and have to go back again if it didn't work out, that was something she wasn't sure she could do. "Do you really want to take that chance?" She asked quietly.

"Letty, our 'friendship' went out the window last night. This is going to be a learning curve for both of us, but if we work hard enough _we can make this work_, Letty."

Sighing heavily, she ran a hand through her hair as her eyes scanned the room, avoiding his gaze.

He watched the conflicting emotions flash across her face and he knew she was over thinking it. He also knew the one thing that would clear her head. "Come on," He said grabbing a shirt from one of his drawers and his keys from the dresser. Grabbing her hand, her dragged her out of his room and down the stairs, ignoring the smirks and snickers that came from the kitchen as they passed.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, pulling her hand from his as they approached his car.

"Just get in." He said, opening the passenger door. "Please." He added after catching the sour look she gave him for his command.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed into the car, shaking her head at their situation.

Dom rounded the car and slid into the driver's seat, firing up the engine and speeding out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" She muttered.

"Just sit back, Let." He replied with a smirk. "And let me drive."

She turned her head to look at him, the corners of her mouth lifting in a small smile.

His left hand held the steering wheel while his right worked the gear shift, the muscles in his arm flexing with each shift. There was a look of peacefulness and content on his face as he drove, the ability as natural to him as breathing.

The sight was enough to make her wish they never left his bedroom. And as she watched him glide effortlessly through the streets of LA, she settled back in her seat with a smirk on her face. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, as long as Dom was driving.

"How much liquor is left?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

He glanced sideways at her, a smirk adorning his face as his gruff voice answered, "Enough."

_Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace_

_Let your love crash into me_


End file.
